


Saved You

by Emosama6218



Series: Danti [1]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Rape, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, the blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emosama6218/pseuds/Emosama6218
Summary: Anti has been held captive by Dark and raped every day after he confessed his love. Will there ever be a way out of this cycle?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic is very sad. If you hate abuse stories, this one is NOT for you. Hope you enjoy!  
> BTW this is my first fic. No judgement please. Well, actually, leave kudos and comments below. Tell me what you thought. Thanks!

It had to have been days. I couldn't tell. I just knew I had been down here for a while. The dark seeped into my naked flesh making me shiver. It was cold, and I knew I was absolutely alone.

How did I get down here? Well, this is my story.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Anti, can I talk to you?" I turn and see Dark behind me. His tan face was unnaturally blushed, and I quickly agreed to talk. My heart beat faster as he led me to his room. When we reached the designated spot, he faces me.

"Anti, I love you. I really do and I have for a long time."

My heart explodes as he leans down and gently kisses me. It was a short, sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Dark." He smiles and pulls me to the bed.

-BACK TO REALITY-

"Heeeyyyy Antiiii?" I snap out of my revere. Dark stands in front of me, tray of food in hand. I spit at him.

"Behave Anti. I don't want to have to punish you." He says menacingly. My eyes turn to a fiery glare. He sighs.

"Looks like I have to." He pulls out lube and a condom. I try to get as far away as I can with the manacles on my wrists. He just easily pulls me back.

" ** _LeT gO Of me DArk!_** " I scream. He looks amused. Suddenly, a hand shoots out and slaps me hard.

"No. Bad doggy. What did I say before?"

"To cooperate."

"So?" I sit still. "Good."

He coats his fingers in lube and swirls one around my entrance. It goes in and a tear falls from my face. ~~I still loved him, but~~ I didn't want this. After I'm completely prepped, he slams in hard. Usually I keep quiet, but an involuntary moan slips past my lips. He smirks. Dark continues to pound roughly into me as I cry.

"Having fun, Anti?" I bite my lip and glare at him. He laughs before cumming inside of me.

"Eat, sleep, and re energize. Tomorrow is a long day." What did he mean by that? He leaves the room shortly after watching me eat.

"Hey." I jump in surprise. A figure appears in front of me.

-FLASHBACK-

"Love you, Darky."

"Love you too, Anti." I fall asleep. Dark had saved me. He would be the only one I ever love.

The bed rustles and I wake. I pretend to be asleep and peer out my eyes. Dark was dressed and on the phone.

"No! You can't have him! He's mine! I don't care about fate. I don't care about destiny. Anti. Is. **MINE**!" He hangs up.

-BACK TO REALITY-

They had blond hair, purple eyes, and leather clothes. They were beautiful.

"Are you okay?" I look at them and begin to cry. They rush over and break my chains.

"Here." They hand me a black hoodie and gray skinny jeans. I slip them on.

"Are you Anti?" I nod, my voice failing. "My name is Eridith. I'm here to save you. Let's go."

"Stop." I croak out.

"What's wrong?"

"Dark will catch you. He'll kill you!" I start to sob again. As if on cue. the door bangs open.

"Anti what's-" He sees Eridith. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm taking Anti."

"No, you're not." Dark jumps at my savior. Eridith pulls out a long scythe and slashes Dark's chest. I scream. Dark looks at me one last time before falling to the ground.

"We need to go." Eridith says to me. I just stare at the body.

"Come on Anti! We need to go!" He grabs my hand and leads me out of the building.

"Why are you doing this? What's happening?"

"Well, I just saved you." He turns and smiles at me. Maybe I could love others as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, whatcha think? Should I continue the fic? And I'm looking for an author to help with an Ereri/Septiplier crossover. Message me on Insta @Emosama6218


	2. Escape...or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Yaaay! I've done something meaningful in my life! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

We ran through the night, fresh air burning my lungs. It had been months since I had seen the moon, and it looked beautiful.

'Did he hurt you, Anti?" I look over at Eridith. Concern marks his pure face and I laugh. We stop running as I go hysterical. "Anti..."

"Did he hurt me? He loCkeD mE In A baSemeNt and rAped Me!" My body began to glitch. "HoW caN yOu be SO IgnOrAnt?!?"

He stares at me before answering.

"I just wanted to make sure there was no-"

"OH ANTIIII"

Dark burst through the trees, blood caking his body.

"Upset I didn't stay dead for long? My bad." He turns towards Eridith. "I would like my Anti back."

"He's not your's. Quit acting like he's just baggage you can claim." 

Dark sneers. He glances between us before jumping at Eridith. The scythe comes out again, but Dark breaks it. He then uses the blade to stab the other man repeatedly until the body became no more than mere shreds.

"C'mon Anti. It's time to go back now." He saws off my legs and carries me bridal style back to my dugeon, where I'll never be able to see the moon ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end...


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt sure how to continue this so...this might be the ending. I'm not sure yet.

"Hey Anti! Willst du mit mir spielen? (Do you wanna play with me?)" He turned the full force of his violet eyes on me.

"Oh fine. But I wanna be the killer this time."

"Okay! Lass uns gehen! (Let's go!)" He runs away. I follow.

"Slow down! How are you so fast?" I stop chasing him.

"Ich bin nicht so schnell. Sie müssen nur mehr trainieren, Anti. (I'm not that fast. You just need to train more, Anti.)" I glare half-heartedly at the blonde.

"Don't tease me, Eridith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.


	4. Here Comes The FOR SOME REASON Undefeatable Character

"I brought you some food, Anti. Are your hands feeling better?" I look up at Dark. It confuses me. Why would he care about my well being? Dark laughs uncontrollibly.

Of course he didn't.

"Just kidding. I don't really care. But I do believe it's time to dance." Oh boy. Another rape session.

\--Time Skip--

"Anti, you in there?" My head perks up at a strange voice. I look towards my only window, one with bars lining it.

"Who is that?" I listen for a reply.

"It's me, Shailo. Eridith's twin brother. Remember me?" I did. He helped me study for exams in school.

"Don't bother helping me. Your brother died trying."

"First, that's exactly why I'm helping. Second, he's not actually dead." What!

"I saw it! I saw him get ripped to shreds!"

"Yeah, well, he's stubborn. Just refuses to die."

"Is he here?"

"God, no. He's at our house, healing." I sigh in relief. He was actually okay. A creaking sound startles me.

"Shailo, leave. Now."

"Why?"

"Dark is coming."

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Follow my instagram @Emosama6218


End file.
